


marvel(ous)

by yablochkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>отчаяние, день Святого Валентина, Марвел</p>
            </blockquote>





	marvel(ous)

Университетские коридоры как непроходимый лабиринт: тут какое-то столпотворение, там препод, чью пару ты слабовольно пропустил в прошлый четверг; шаг влево, шаг вправо — кто-нибудь да сожрёт.

Акааши — остров спокойствия, сплошная мягкость: шарф и свитер, градиент серого на его высокой поджарой фигуре. Чуть растрёпанные волосы — как обычно.

Бокуто едва борется с желанием до него дотронуться.

Лестницы, шум шагов, рюкзак, отягивающий плечо. Переставить мобильный с беззвучного на обычный режим. Не забыть бы потом позвонить маме.

— Планы на завтра? — спрашивает Бокуто, когда они пересекают холл.

Они вываливаются на крыльцо универа (на улице холодно, мороз тут же колет щёки и кончик носа), останавливаются чуть в стороне от входных дверей. Акааши — вежливое что-то (похоже на удивление). Точнее определить не получается, да не особо Бокуто и хочет.

— Всё ещё никаких.

Ох. Всё ещё.

Акааши застёгивает куртку до самого подбородка, обматывает вокруг шеи шарф — точным, идеально выверенным движением, как будто он его отрабатывал перед зеркалом тысячу раз. Бокуто натягивает на голову шапку, но тут же снимает обратно: жутко чешутся брови. Он ерошит волосы пятернёй и запихивает шапку в рюкзак, едва не сминая какую-то тетрадь. Наверное, у него сейчас ад какой-то на голове.

Молчать столько ему просто не положено; Бокуто прячет руки в карманах куртки и спускается с крыльца, тихий скрип снега — Акааши идёт за ним.

— Давай завтра ко мне тогда?

Акааши равняется с его шагами.

— Бокуто-сан, я не уверен, что настолько отчаялся, чтобы проводить с тобой день Святого Валентина.

Бокуто смеётся и легко толкает его в плечо. Замолкает чего-то, потом снова подаёт голос:

— Жестоко.

Акааши улыбается краем рта — подтянул бы шарф повыше, Бокуто бы и не заметил, как дрогнули его губы. Улыбка ему по-своему идёт, и Бокуто безумно нравится, когда это из-за него.

— Пошли ко мне, серьёзно. Я, ты, фильмы Марвел. Можно заказать пиццу, чтобы совсем лампово, — он приобнимает Акааши за плечи — слишком тонкая куртка, как он ещё в ней не околел? — и чуть наклоняет голову. Зря: сначала мягкость шарфа к щеке, а потом мгновенное, короткое прикосновение тёмной тонкой пряди. 

С желанием дотронуться Бокуто определённо не справляется — и тут бы просто отпустить теперь. 

Не хочется.

Как круто было бы ткнуться носом Акааши в шею — прямо под подбородком. Только шарф сперва содрать, а то неудобно.

Бокуто выдыхает совсем рядом с ухом Акааши.

Сила воли почти на исходе.

— Подъеду к шести, хорошо? — Акааши выворачивается из его рук, какой-то довольный взгляд тёмных глаз, лёгкое движение плеч, словно он стряхивает с куртки снег. Все эти крошечные детали — Бокуто собирает их с тщательностью коллекционера.

Разочарование колет кончики пальцев. Не привыкать.

— Окей, только зубную щётку возьми.

Акааши кивает, торчащие пряди его волос мягко колышутся, их кончики чуть побелели от редких крупных снежинок. Февраль: пятнами снега, словно брызгами краски, по серости города; бетон, стекло, светофоры.

Акааши.

Прощание скомканное и вообще на прощание мало похожее: Бокуто вворачивает про то, что обойдётся без конфет и цветов, Акааши тихо хмыкает в шарф. Всё вокруг них какое-то сглаженное и приглушённое, двадцать шесть секунд до зелёного сигнала, а потом они разойдутся — Акааши перейдёт дорогу, прямо перед носом у замерших машин, а Бокуто свернёт налево и пойдёт через парк к своей остановке, чтобы потом полчаса трястись в набитом людьми автобусе.

Светофор мигает зелёным; Акааши ступает на дорогу, делает пару шагов — оглядывается. Бокуто улыбается, слабо надеясь, что Акааши различит его улыбку за усилившимся снегопадом. Снег налипает на его чёрную фигуру, словно слой штукатурки, словно сахарная пудра. 

Он слабо взмахивает рукой и идёт дальше. Бокуто ждёт, пока он не перейдёт дорогу, только потом двигает в свою сторону. Снег лезет в лицо, крупный и колючий, приходится щуриться, чтобы хоть что-нибудь разглядеть. Надо найти себе шарф, как у Акааши, и заматываться им по самые глаза.

От этой мысли в животе как-то теплеет; Бокуто сворачивает к парку — он сплошь чёрные линии деревьев и яркая белизна — и идёт по занесённой свежим снегом тропе.

До завтра.

*

Это смешно и неловко — два человека, которые нравятся друг другу. Два человека, которые знают, что нравятся друг другу, но упорно молчат. Молчание весом в тысячу тон, в тысячу слонов, заполняет пространство между ними.

Сантиметров двадцать, не больше.

Быть влюблённым в лучшего друга, который влюблён в тебя.

Бокуто иногда понимает вещи, которые совсем не хочет понимать.

Это не кажется такой уж большой проблемой — разве что когда желание трогать или целовать становится болезненно сильным: кончики пальцев жжёт, серьёзно, и никакое разочарование с этим не сравнится.

Гудение телевизора делает молчание прозрачным, голубоватый свет экрана разгоняет тени по комнате, и в углах они кажутся густыми, как гуашь. Бокуто ёрзает по дивану: то закатится Акааши под бок, то закинет ноги на подлокотник. Отряд Мстителей спасает мир, пока он пытается на что-нибудь решиться.

Решиться не делать ничего.

— Тони Старк классный, — комментирует Бокуто, Акааши кивает в ответ, а потом добавляет:

— Но Локи мне нравится больше.

Это как "мы же оба знаем, что говорим не те вещи, делаем не те вещи, не делаем не те вещи". Акааши смотрит на него сверху вниз, окрашенное в голубой цвет, его лицо кажется острей и злее, но даже так он Бокуто нравится, и это "нравится" где-то на грани "смертельно".

Всё случается за мгновение: на экране — апокалипсис, взрывы, веселье. На диване —- Бокуто и лицо Акааши в сантиметре от его. Сантиметры стираются, молчание крошится вдохами и выдохами.

У Акааши совершенно непроницаемый взгляд, но дико колотится сердце — каждый его удар отдается слабой пульсацией Бокуто в ладонь, и это удивительно приятное ощущение, почти как от прикосновения к мячу. 

Тени на стенах дрожат и ежесекундно меняют свои очертания; Бокуто мажет губами Акааши по щеке, прижимается к ней носом, жадно вдыхает. Акааши под ним слабо дрожит, воздух с шумом вырывается из приоткрытого рта, когда Бокуто целует его шею — прямо под подбородком, как и хотелось.

У Акааши подрагивают губы, когда Бокуто лезет руками ему под футболку: горячий плоский живот, твёрдые мышцы. В голове туман или вата, слепо и глухо, только одна единственная мысль бьётся пульсом: целовать. 

Бокуто даже не сопротивляется ей.

Акааши не сопротивляется ему.

Скомкано и неловко; коленями по обивке дивана, руками — куда получится дотянуться. Задним фоном — взрывы.

Всё обрывается так же быстро, как и началось. Короткий стон — чёрт знает, кто это вообще был — и они расходятся по разным концам дивана; у Акааши красные щёки, порозовевшие влажно блестящие шея и губы, у Бокуто колет бок, а грудь словно колупают ржавым гвоздём.

У них ничего не выходит. Бокуто посмеивается и хлопает Акааши по бедру, и в ответ тот вздрагивает, напрягается весь, но уголок его губ чуть приподнимается, и этого хватает, чтобы приободрить Бокуто. Фильм заканчивается, титры белыми буквами-жуками бегают по черноте экрана, в комнате становится тихо-тихо.

— Щётку взял? — спрашивает Бокуто, потому что ему всё ещё ужасно неловко и стыдно. И потому что ему хочется услышать голос Акааши — тоже.

— Ага, — Акааши рассеянно кивает, тёмная чёлка скользит по бледному гладкому лбу — выглядит круто, как в принципе всё, связанное с Акааши. 

Пауза затягивается, Бокуто съезжает по спинке дивана и щёлкает кнопками пульта, включая следующий фильм. Прикосновение голой прохладной ступни к лодыжке заставляет вскинуть голову: он встречается взглядом с Акааши и видит там тихое и уверенное "мы не закончили".

Вдох-выдох, никаких панических атак.

— Бокуто, — зовёт Акааши, и одна эта фраза за мгновение становится номером один в списке "тысяча самых сексуальных вещей" по версии Бокуто.

Какая уж тут сила воли.


End file.
